bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Karama Namida
Karama Namida (涙 空間, Namida Karama) is a as well as the current Captain of the Second Division. As such, Karama is also the current commander-in-chief of the . Skilled in her line of work, Karama is revered for her skills in the field of hand-to-hand combat. Personality Notably quiet and cunning, Karama is the perfect example of a Captain as well as a member of the Onmitsukidō. Preferring to keep in the shadows and away from her fellow Captains, Karama keeps her movements as a member of the Onmitsukidō secret. Captain-Commander Sarutobi has commented that she is almost as skilled as the previous Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō. As a former subodrinate to Suì-Fēng, Karama takes this as the highest compliment possible. As shown in battle, Karama is quite calm and can keep a level head. Not letting her opponents break her psyche, she is not one to have a conversation during combat. Something Karama holds dear is her skills, hating to be looked down on and accepting praise like it was a call from God. Appearance Rather skinny and small, Karama has long black hair worn in a bun and black eyes. Wearing a modified Shinigami uniform, consisting of a of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo and a black tabi. Around her neck and head, Karama wears a white cloak that keeps her head covered. By pulling the cloak up, it acts as a mask as well, concealing her face when needed. She carries her Zanpakutō in its sheath on her lower back. Abilities *' Master': A proficient user of the art of Hand-to-Hand combat, Karama has much experience in this field. Despite her small stature, Karama has shown to fluidly utilize her full strengths, overpowering men triple her size. She is quite fast in her movements, not letting a single strike land on her during a training session. *'Great Spiritual Pressure': As a Captain, Karama boasts great levels of spiritual pressure. Her spiritual pressure has shown to take the a vivid yellow color, capable of blinding her foes. *'Enhanced Endurance': Shown to take powerful hits, and be able to continue fighting, Karama is quite well built despite her small stature. Shown to receive a fatal blow through the abdomen, Karama still had the will to stay conscious and relay a message to the Captain-Commander. *'Shunpo Master': As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Karama boasts skills in the field of agility. Able to outmatch most of the other Captains of the Gotei 13, Karama utilizes her skills in this field in her daily work. Allowing her to swiftly execute her opponents at close range, she can then make a speedy escape. Karama has shown to be quite skilled at evading her opponents at close range, using skilled acrobatic movements coupled with her use of Shunpo. **'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. It allows for a movement at great, sudden speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. *'Master Strategist & Tactician': As the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Karama has proved to be skilled at mobilizing the hundreds of troops at her command. Effectively running each side-branch of the Onmitsukidō, her strategic thinking earns her much praise. Her strategic thinking in the field strikes fear even into her allies, as they consider her plans "risky but plausible". Captain-Commander Sarutobi has been noted to listen to her advice, taking it with the utmost seriousness. Zanpakutō Hitome (一目,a glance): Sealed as a tantō that she keeps sheathed in a fan-shaped container. The blades of the fan are notably sharp, capable of clashing with a Zanpakutō with ease. The sheath and handle are bronze in color with a sole purple moon design sitting on the fan itself. *' ': Released by the command Disappear (消失, shōshitsu; In the English Dub "Fade Away"), Karama will unsheathe Hitome from its sheathe and will vertically slice downward. The fan-shaped cover fades into spiritual particles and disperses around Karama. Hitome's blade will begin to glow and a purple dot will appear on Karama's forehead. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Hitome gives Karama the ability of stealth and camouflage. Allowing Karama to fade in with any background, her spiritual pressure becomes nearly undetectable to the point where a fellow Captain cannot locate her. With this stealth ability, Karama gains the upper hand on assassinating her opponents with Hitome itself. *' ': Not yet Revealed Trivia